Several ways it could have happened and how it really went
by A flash delirium
Summary: Ginny Weasley's in love with Harry Potter (and vice versa). Harry is also clueless and it somewhat bothers Ginny.


**So here's a mini story, that will be divided in four/five chapters I think. This is, obviously, part one. As usual, nothing's mine, everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. (Also, this is my first time writing Ginny/Harry, so it may be weird. Just saying.) Anyway, enjoy !**

_**/ / /**_

Harry Potter is a lot of things. Careless when it comes to anything school-related. Honest and loyal whenever his friends—or anybody who bothers to ask—needs him to be. Caring and protective towards the ones he loves. Friendly, because he knows how one feels when nobody takes time to start a conversation. Funny—well, at least he likes to think he is. More than likely to find himself in weird and/or dangerous situations most of the times. Stupid, according to the Slytherins. Selfless, others' comfort always comes before his. Last but not least, Harry Potter is brave, given that he's the Chosen One, the boy-who-lived, who'll hypothetically kill Voldemort and bring peace in the wizards' minds by ending the war going on between the Good and the Evil. (And with a little luck, he'll do it without being killed himself.)

There's no need in trying to deny any of these facts. Harry can easily be called the most popular guy in Hogwarts. Not that he has that many friends, rather than everybody knows who he is, and, even if a few people only can call themselves Harry's friends, every human being, ghost or portrait in this school can attest of the veracity of the list above—sans the Slytherins and Snape, for obvious reasons.

Yet, in spite of the fact that everybody knows his personality very well—he doesn't think he'll be able to get used to this one day, the fact that people he never met or talked to can tell how he's like—, no one really talks about one of the most prominent point related to said personality.

As a matter of fact, Harry Potter is clueless.

One thing is, Harry Potter has known the Weasleys for years now, and can be considered as a part of the family (ever since day one actually, when Molly laid her eyes on him for the first time, she proclaimed him as such). In the span of years that he's spent with the family, he became best friend with Ron, laughed at Fred and George's pranks and... avoided Ginny. Not that he did it on purpose, at least not in the beginning. He grew up with all of them, and unfortunately, himself was not the only thing that grew. How, when and why his feelings for the girl developped themselves, he couldn't tell, but he couldn't possibly ignore them now that they were here, very strong and very real when she appears in front of him, and he's come to accept that he liked Ginny in a not-so-platonic way, and he thinks more often than not of all the _what ifs, _when really he should be working, sleeping or listening to what idiotic thing Ron just said—not that he would ever admit any of that aloud.

Another thing would be that everybody knows that Harry likes Ginny.

Ginny knows. (Hell, she practically invented the meaning of 'crush' and can tell when two people are attracted to each other. Before they know it themselves, of course.) But stubborn Ginny won't do anything before he does because _she's the girl and everybody knows guys make the first move, thank you very much_.

The second most clueless person in this world, otherwise called Ron, knows. And he couldn't care less because Ginny's so headstrong that when she decides something, nothing can make her change her mind, and Harry's been his best friend for years and even if he's stupid, when it comes to girls—or girl, or Ginny, actually—, Ron knows he will look after his sister and it's all he needs to know. (But mostly, Ron has a greater issue that he needs to take care of. Which may or may not be Hermione.)

Said girl knows, too. (Really, with Ginny being her best friend who's most of the times rambling about how she loves Harry and how it's so painfully obvious that she's not the only one feeling that way, Harry thinking he's being inconspicuous and herself being one of the smartest witch of her time, she'd not deserve the title if she didn't know.)

The Gryffindors know—if the _they'll be together before christmas_,_ ginny's going to ask him out when she won't be able to deal with his unawareness anymore_, _it'll last three months _and other bets are any indication.

The Slytherins know. (Not that someone bothered to question them if they knew about it. However, if you asked Draco Malfoy, he'd probably answer something along the lines of _The Weasley girl and Potty? Aren't they a disgusting couple already? I thought that... Not that I actually take time thinking about this stupid Muggle-lover, but I just, have eyes, you know? I mean, didn't you see him drooling over her just an hour or so ago? That's so pathetically obvious, it almost makes me uncomfortable. I'd not be surprised if the Weasel scores with the Mudblood before Saint-Potter even makes a move, and that's saying something._)

The Weasleys know. (Molly's overjoyed, Harry's already like her son anyway, Arthur doesn't really know _yet _but he's getting suspicious, the twins send thumbs up in Harry's direction everytime he and Ginny are near each other.)

Rita Skeeter knows, too. (Yeah, she made an article about Harry being interested by Hermione, but hey she's a journalist, telling some lies is her job, but she's got eyes everywhere, she knows everything, so, of course she knows, you know?)

Even the teachers know. (Minerva McGonagall thinks they'll make a perfect couple together but can't say anything for she's a teacher and a teacher can't possibly encourage that sort of behaviour. Severus Snape snorts whenever his eyes catch them. Rubeus Hagrid embarrasses himself each time Harry sees him wiggling his eyebrows in his direction. Dumbledore just looks at them with _the_ look.)

And the list goes on and on.

To sum up, careless, honest, caring, friendly, stupid, brave Harry also happens to be the most clueless person ever.

(That's right, even more than Ron. That's just how bad the situation is.)


End file.
